SONGFIC: Love Story
by dppokegirl23
Summary: Not the meme. Philippines takes the stage one night, and it sparks imaginations among countries. Post-Blackout.


Love Story

Me: This is my first Hetalia song-fic. It's post-Blackout, and a multiple-pairings story. See, Note decided to take a vacation.

Dianne: So did Disclaimer, so, Casey doesn't own Hetalia or Taylor Swift's Love Story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Philippines stepped onto the familiar stage. As a part-time singer for a semi-bar (or pub as England would call it), she often selected songs she felt she could relate to. Right now, she was swaying to the beat of Taylor Swift's Love Story.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air  
See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know _

Meanwhile, England and America stared at each other as they imagined a scenario playing out through Philippines' lips:

Arthur stepped onto the balcony, sighing when Alfred came up to him.

"Hello." His blue eyes scanned Arthur's green eyes.__

That you were Romeo  
You were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go 

China imagined as well:

"Don't go, Ivan!" he cried as he held onto Ivan's scarf.

"I have to. Your father, he doesn't want me to see you." With that, Ivan stepped away.__

And I said  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes 

Germany stared at Italy as he imagined:

"Ludwig, take me somewhere else! We should be alone if Grandpa Rome doesn't like you being with me!" Italy begged.

"Alright. I'll do it for you."__

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while 

Hungary hyperventilated as she imagined herself in the garden with Austria:

"Elizaveta, keep quiet about this. If my and your parents knew, we can never see each other." Roderich brought the kneeling, weeping Elizaveta's head to meet his eyes.

"I'll try that."__

Oh, oh, oh 

Evalynn stared around at the countries. Gosh, it seemed like every d**ned country was staring at their partner. She mentally made a note to ask Alfred about it later.__

'Cause you were Romeo,  
I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go 

Canada shook his head as he imagined as well:

"Mahika, don't go yet," he whimpered as he held on to Mahika's (India) waist.

"You're everything to me as well, Matt." Mahika pushed her lips onto his.

_And I said  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes _

Greece shook his head, attempting to shake the unmistakable scenario as well:

Kiku held his lantern up high. "I don't know what to do right now." His confession was all it took.

"We can do this." And Heracles pushed his lips onto Kiku's.__

Romeo, save me, they're tryin' to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's re-al  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes 

Belarus gazed at South Korea:

"Yong Soo, they're trying to condition me," Natalia whispered to Yong Soo, tears falling from her eyes.

"Natalia, you don't have to give in to that. I invented the Internet, so we can communicate over it if you want." Yong Soo grinned his infectious ear-to-ear grin, and Natalia could not help but smile as well.__

Oh, oh

Now that she thought about it, Philippines spotted more people staring at each other in deep admiration. She smiled. Her songs didn't usually have people gazing at other people.__

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town 

Sealand grinned as he imagined Latvia as Romeo:

"This is getting boring. Has Raivis found another that he can love?" Peter wondered as he waited on the same ground-level terrace he and Raivis had met on.

He was proven wrong when Raivis, looking scarred and rugged, ran towards him, arms outstretched.__

And I said  
Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said

Ukraine stroked Switzerland's hair as she herself imagined as well:

"Vash, I've been waiting for you! I'm so tired of waiting, and you never come." The words were barely out of her mouth as Vash knelt to the ground.

"Katyusha, I bring you a gift." He pulled out a ring and smiled.__

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say.... yes 

America and England both began to stare again at each other:

"Iggy, will you marry me? I love you, that's all I know. I talked to your dad; you can pick out a beautiful white dress for our wedding." Alfred's face looked like a kicked puppy's. His suit was torn, his hair stuck up everywhere, his face was badly bruised, his glasses were askew and yet, Alfred still looked beautiful to Arthur.

"Why did you ask me so late? Of course I will!" laughed the Englishman, as Alfred then lifted him up into the air.__

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

All the countries snapped out of their daze when they saw Philippines placing the mike back on its stand and walking away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMAKE

THE NEXT DAY…

"Hey guys, I brought lambanog!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Yep, the omake is another post-Blackout fic. It'll consist of two chapters and is based off the idea of girls spying on drunken boys, as well as uploading the videos on YouTube.

Vash: (drunk) Ya know, I've come up with a plan to stop the recession.

Me: Ignore him. He took too much lambanog.


End file.
